Missing Souls
by Crimson Grim Reaper Girl
Summary: Maka, Soul,Black Star,and Tsubaki are all given the mission to hunt and kill the witch Sabrina, but what happens when everything goes wrong? When the gang all wake up from the battle Maka is gone, nothing is left and both her and Sabrina's souls can not be found. Four years later on the anniversary of that mission, what will happen when they see a girl that looks exactly like Maka?
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

It was another hot day in Death City; the sun was hanging low in the sky trying to keep itself awake. The weapons and meisters of Death Weapon Meister Academy trudged through the halls, exhausted from the tremendous amount of heat. All except the famous Maka Albarn, one of the academy's best meisters. She happily skipped to the Death Room after receiving a call from Lord Death that he would like to see her and her weapon partner Soul Eater Evans. Soul however wasn't exactly as motivated as Maka and was being dragged by the meister. As Maka pulled him through the arch ways leading up to the Death Room she was pounced on by the blue haired assassin Black Star.

"Mwhahaha you have just been graced with the presence of your god!" Black Star shouted still on top of Maka. Suddenly before anyone could do anything the meister pulled out a very thick hardcover book, smashing it down on the godly assassin. "Damn it Maka! Why do you always have to hit me, your god of all people?!" Black Star murmured as Tsubaki his weapon ran over to him, making sure he was alright while still giving Maka an apologetic look.

"Easy, because I don't care if you are a _god_," she started out sarcastically, "Or not, and that hurt!" Maka replied back, picking herself of the ground. As she did she could hear her weapon partner faintly say something about how cool the situation had been.

"You are lucky your god feels nice today." Black star grumbled and then continued to ramble on about his godliness and how Maka shouldn't be allowed to hit people with books until they reached the great Shinigami.

"Hello, hello! How are you all?" The god of death asked in his normal ludicrous voice. Maka then flinched as she hit the ground again as her annoying, no good father attacked her with a hug yelling her name repeatedly. Again the young bibliophile took her book and crashing it down on her father's head. She shook her head disapprovingly as the Death Scythe crawled to a corner and began to cry. Everyone except the father and daughter sweat dropped. "Anyways, the reason I called you here is for your new mission."

"What about Kid?" Tsubaki asked quietly "Isn't he, Liz, and Patty joining us?" the young weapon questioned.

"They are out on another mission currently and we can't wait for them to get back." You could tell that Lord Death felt anxious or nervous about something, even with that goofy mask on his face. "So anyway your job is to face of the witch Sabrina. You are going together because this witch is very powerful and will be very difficult to beat. Unexpectedly Maka stepped back in fear, rarely did Maka get this scared, but she had got reason to be this time.

"Sabrina as in _Sabrina_?" Maka shuttered as she said the witches name. It scared her to even think about Sabrina, after all she had faced off against Sabrina and she was all alone. She was lucky to be even alive.

"I am afraid so Maka, and because of your abilities like your soul perception, you have to go on this mission." The Shinigami trailed off. The others looked at Maka and seen her petrified face, and heard her ragged breaths.

"Oh, o-okay then." Maka spoke softly, all her color drained. She then turned around and left the Death Room, leaving everyone except her father and Lord Death confused as hell.


	2. Chapter 2: Liar

Maka's POV

I walked away from the Death Room, away from my friends, I just had to get away and think. I know Lord Death needs me to help with this mission but I don't know if I can. After all facing off against Aunty Sabrina was a very frightening thought. I remember being left at her house many times while Momma and Papa would go at it, and I also remember the sickening experiments she did on me. Sabrina you could say is a lot like Medusa in a way. She was wrapped up in so much insanity it drove her to do horrible and despicable things, sometimes I think she is worse than that snake woman. Lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice the gang come up behind me, Black Star again tackling me to the ground.

"Black Star! Stop knocking me over unless you want a permanent dent in your head!" I screamed annoyed that this was the third time today alone I was tackled to the ground. Also I also just wanted to stay away from everyone and clear my head; I guess that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Maka are you okay?" Liz asked. She looked more serious than normal; I guess she was asking about earlier in the Death Room. I started to get up from the ground that I was beginning to get too familiar with.

"Yeah, I am perfectly fine…" I lied convincing everyone. That is tell I seen the look on Soul's face, he knew it, he knew I was lying. Damn soul resonance, I hated that all Soul had to do was create a small resonance me and he could feel my emotions.

"Maka, you and I both know that's a lie, now spill or I'll throw away ALL of your books." He spoke in monotone.

"You wouldn't dare!" I practically yelled, looking straight at him. I was trying to see if he was being serious or not when he broke my concentration.

"I am dead serious Maka, and then you couldn't hit me. Maybe I should just throw them away, unless you wanna hurry up and tell us the truth." He teased. I have always had a crush on Soul, and forgave him for his antics, but this was going too far. I shook my head no, and ran before anyone could do anything about it.

Once alone I sat trying to catch my breath sucking in deep breaths of the cool air that surrounded me. Then I just collapsed onto the ground and leaned against one of the trees, wandering back into my thoughts. How could I tell them that my aunt was a witch? How could I tell them I actually knew how to use my weapon side? How could I tell them everything they know about me is a lie? Then I cried, I could feel the hot tears roll down my face. I am a liar, I am pathetic, and I certainly don't deserve this second shot at life. Lord death should have killed me and Sabrina when he got the chance.

When I finally acquired enough energy to get up and go home it was already past two a.m. I had spent the whole evening, hell the whole day out leaning against that tree. I walked all the way to Soul and my apartment, as I unlocked the door I found my sleeping weapon. There he was on the couch with his normal drool leaking out of his mouth, his gravity defying hair going in every which direction. I gently closed the door, not wanting to wake him up. But to my surprise, he was sitting up rubbing his crimson eyes that I adored so much. Soul watched me walk over to him before he spoke.

"Where were you? You know how worried we all were?" he asked sadly and tiredly obviously wishing he could have gotten a better sleep. I studied him and suddenly before I could answer his questions he pulled me into a tight hug. "Are you okay, normally you don't lie, and when you run off you don't stay out this late." His voice was barely a whisper; I guess I really scared him.

"Yeah, just afraid of fighting Sabrina." I reply returning his embrace. I snuggled up closer to him and let him hold me.

"Don't worry." Soul said, "It will all be fine and if you ever need to talk you know you got me right?" He asked letting go of me. I nodded my head and stood up.

"Yeah, thanks Soul goodnight." When what I really wanted to say was 'you don't know anything' but I held it in. I know Sabrina and that's how I know nothing will be alright. He told me goodnight and we both walked back to our rooms. All that night I stared at my ceiling dreading the days to come.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for the reviews and such! Sorry the last chapter and this one are so short, and this one I think is a little repetitive but oh well. Anyway thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3: A Overwhelming Soul

Maka's POV

Stein had managed to find my aunt's soul near the same gothic church in Paris that I almost got Soul killed at. Of course of all places to choose to fight Sabrina chooses the church. Sabrina must have found out the significance of the church from the snake woman before we killed her with genie hunter. Currently we were landing and getting ready to venture of into the city, Tsubaki was trying to stop Black Star from jumping out of the window as we were landing, and Soul was just watching in amusement. Finally the plane came to a halt, grabbing our luggage which wasn't much, we headed out for the hotel we would be staying in.  
"Yahoo let's hurry up and get to the hotel!" Black Star yelled as we left the airport. "Then we can hurry and find that which and I can show her how big of a god I am! She'll be too afraid to even fight back against my godliness!" Black Star chuckled, while the rest of us just shook our heads.

"Yeah sure she'll probably even bow down to you and ask for your forgiveness for attacking you." Soul replied back sarcastically. Causing Black Star to turn around and give him a death glare before jumping on him.

"You bet she will, because I her powerful god will punish her if she doesn't, and I'll take her soul." Black Star assured. Tsubaki then pulled Black Star off of Soul and then apologized for her miester's behavior. Soul just gave her a nod and everything went back to normal, and Black Star's babbling of how godly he is returned.

"Hey Maka, what kind of which is Sabrina anyways?" Tsubaki asked "I didn't pay much attention to Lord Death or the mission because of Black Star." Before I answered we all looked at Black Star, apparently he didn't hear Tsubaki because he kept on rambling about himself.

"Well her powers don't really resemble the other witches…" I started and continued as soon as I seen my friends confused faces. "For example most witches have powers that are related to animals. Medusa's was a snake, Angela's was a chameleon, and Eureka's was a frog. Sabrina's powers however, do not have any relation to animals at all. Her powers are based on fire." I explained.

"Wow." Soul and Tsubaki said together when Black Star yelled that we were finally at the hotel. It was amazing; from the outside the tall architecture was painted a light brown and had may balconies and windows. Inside was just as scintillating; it was all white and had marvelous furniture. We checked in and the proceeded to our two roomed suite. Tsubaki and I went to our room to unpack, the boys also decided to do the same as they walked to theirs.

"This is really an amazing place, don't you think Maka?" Tsubaki questioned "Maka, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked and I nodded my head to say I was fine. But really I wasn't, I had recognized the feeling of dizziness and anxiety as we walked into the suite. And I knew it was because of Sabrina's soul and its overwhelming power and that she knew I was here. I also knew that Tsubaki would freak and tell Soul immediately after I tell her, so I decided to just pretend like everything was okay. My plan instantly failed as I heard her scream as I hit the floor, passing out and falling into the darkness.

Souls POV

From across the fall Black Star and I were unpacking and joking around, when we heard a loud thud and a shriek come from the girl's room. Both me and Star got up and ran over to see what happened and what was wrong with our friends. When we reached the room we saw a panicked Tsubaki trying to wake up a passed out Maka. I bolted over to them in about a second taking my miester from her arms.

"Maka! What happened?" I asked Tsubaki, who looked fearful and sad. I looked from the weapon to the girl in my hand. What should I do?

"I asked her if she was feeling okay, and she nodded yes but then not even two seconds later she fell to the ground." Tsubaki whispered as Black Star came over and but his arm around her.

"Grab a mirror and call Lord Death ask him what we should do about Maka, and I will get Maka into bed okay?" I ordered, the two nodded and ran to the bathroom. I picked up my miester and walked over to her bed. I tucked her frail body into the covers and walked out of the room to find Tsubaki and Black Star.

I found them in the bathroom, the mirror was ringing and the two looked impatient. I walked over to them and Lord Death appeared on the screen. We explained the current situation of Maka fainting and even through that silly mask you could tell he was extremely worried.

"Well, it could be because of her soul perception and the witch Sabrina's soul. Sabrina is one few people that have a very overwhelming souls, this mean people like Maka with soul perception can become somewhat vulnerable to them. But don't worry; it should only affect Maka for a few hours that's all." Lord Death explained, and with that our call ended after everyone's goodbyes.

"I'll keep an eye on Maka okay Soul, goodnight." Tsubaki said, even though I knew I could trust her I still felt bad not being by Maka's side.

"Kay, goodnight." I mumbled and walked off to my room, where Black Star was already in his bed snoring and laying in the most uncomfortable position. I sighed and trudged over to my bed where I fell asleep as soon as touching the mattress.

Maka's POV

I was surrounded by darkness and was floating in the air; it was too dark to see anything. I was scared; suddenly every hair on my neck stood up as I heard Sabrina's bone chilling voice.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow Maka-chan, we are going to have lots of fun. And when we are done can go back to my house and we can have even more fun." She chuckled. I curled into a ball and started to cry, Sabrina leaving me alone in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle Begins

Sabrina's POV

I left my pathetic niece's dream when she began to weep, honestly why was she crying?! After all shouldn't she know by now that I would find her sooner or later; why even hope for a better life? I slowly opened my gold color eyes, and stared at the pre-kishens out my window. An evil laugh escaped my blackened lips as I watched one of them get sliced in half, bathing the gray ground in a crimson blood. I stood and my black dress flattened itself against my pale, skinny body; it was a gothic looking dress that stopped a little below the top of my ankles, it was a short sleeve and had ruffles going down diagonally from the top to the bottom, and on the waist was a lovely bow. I marched out of my office and down a hall way of never ending rooms. Each gloomy door had a number on it along with the word experiment, until I reached the room with the words _EXPERIMENT 99_ in big bold letters.

The room more like a cell was painted a dark violet, it held a counter in the back, and had a metal table in the middle of it where _she_ would be chained up for eighteen hours a day and be experimented on. I hopped up on the table and laid down. I remembered each injection, each chemical, each scar the experimentations gave her; I even remembered each scream that escaped her beautiful lips. Being on that table also evoked the memory of her escape that happened five long, boring, and dreadful years. Of course I had other experiments that I worked on and tortured but she was by far the best of them all. However I wouldn't feel this longing for her for very long, soon I would have her in my grasps again.

"Maka Albarn, otherwise none to us as Experiment 99, you will be coming home soon. And I can promise you this; you will never be able to leave again." I mumbled to myself listening to the echo of my threat. I jumped of the table and grabbed one of the knifes from the many tools laying on the counter, and slid it in my mouth sideways; allowing me to feel the coldness of the metal. 'She will be mine again' I put the knife down and walked out of Maka's room and back into my office where I fell asleep in my chair listening to the screams of my experiments.

****Two days after Maka fainted****

Maka's POV

I opened my eyes to a room full of sunshine, which caught me off guard since I was just recently held in a place with no light what so ever. I sighed heavily as Tsubaki walked in to the well lit room, holding a plate of yummy breakfast. She set it on the wood nightstand that had been placed by my bed.

"Boy was Lord Death off, a few hours, no two days!" She said staring at me, "Anyway how are you, last time you were awake was two days ago before you passed out" Tsubaki questioned.

"I'm fine; my head just hurts a little." I informed her "Anyway, what was that about Lord Death saying just a few hours?" I asked confused.

"When you passed out Lord Death said it was because of your soul perception and Sabrina's overwhelming soul, he said it should only effect you for a few hours but it lasted two days!" Tsubaki stated worried about why it took me so long to finally wake up. I rubbed my head, I had spent two days in darkness, insanity and old memories of when I wasn't Maka…

"Hey Soul, Black Star!" Tsubaki called out for the two boys. Soul was the first to enter and was by my side in like three seconds upon entering. Black Star on the other hand trudged to our room, clearly not in his normal state of energy; either that or he really didn't want to see me.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake." Black Star grumbled walking over to Tsubaki with a little more motivation then before. "About time! SO we can finally go and kill that twitch." He rambled on.

"Yeah…" I trailed off thinking about the prison I had just been locked in for the past forty eight hours. I looked up at Soul, he knew something was bothering me and knew I didn't want to tell him. It looked like he was trying to make up his mind whether he should ask or not, when we heard a big thud outside. We all rushed to the nearest window and fearfully watched what was going on outside. There were about five pre-kishens and a witch in a black gothic dress staring right at us with her gold eyes, Sabrina.

"No." I whispered "Not now, she can't be here! Not yet!" My mind cried. Sabrina then raised her arms and from here it looked like she mumbled some words, after she was done everything was on fire. I fell back and my ragged breathing returned as I knelt on the floor.

"Come on let's go!" Black Star and the others yelled in unison. I stood up and nodded my head in determination when really all I was petrified. We ran out of the hotel and got ready to fight, Soul and Tsubaki transformed and we got in our battle positions. I silently said goodbye to them all, as I ran up swinging Soul at her head.

****An Hour Later****

Soul's POV

Of course I knew Maka was frightened just by her appearance you could tell she was scared, but then again which one of us wasn't. We were facing five kishens and a powerful witch all by ourselves and this past hour was horrible. It was amazing that Black Star and Maka could even stand with their wounds, but I guess after years of fighting they are used to pain like that. Things aren't looking to good though; we had only been able to kill two kishens. And our meisters, even we, wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly I flew out of Maka's hands, barely even conscious as I turned back to my human form. I looked around me, everything was engulfed in a blue flame, and all my friends besides Maka were unconscious around me. I tried to muster up some energy to go and help Maka but failed horribly. The last thing I was able to hear before I slipped into my own unconsciousness I heard Maka scream bloody murder. 'No! It can't end like this' I thought raising my hand.

"MAKA!" I yelled before losing myself and another scream echoing in the heated air around me and the others.


	5. Chapter 5: Back Where I Started

Maka POV

I stared into Sabrina's cold, menacing eyes as she held me up by my throat, just like Asura did before we defeated him. She had a look of insanity on her face, and she suddenly started to laugh. The three kishens that were left from our earlier battle made there was over to us. They took me from Sabrina, two of the three held my arms the other forced me down onto my knees and made me look up at my aunt. I felt tears start to stream down my pale face as I watched her open her mouth to speak.

"You really are the most fascinating out of all the kishens I worked with Maka-chan." She sung happily.

"I-I'm not a kishen! I am not a witch! I am not a weapon! I am not yours!" I screamed trying to escape from the kishens' grips.

"You spent too much time at that stupid school! Trying to convince yourself that you were never mine!" She screeched. "Maka-chan you are all those things, you know just as well as I do that the only reason you are unable to use your powers is because the DWMA were able to block them!" She screamed at me.

"No, I am normal!" I lied, even though I knew Sabrina was right, when I escaped the DWMA they spared me and blocked my powers. I was able to save a part of myself, and that's what allowed them to make me the old Maka, not this insane creature created by my aunt.

"The witch gene has been passed down in our family for generations, except your mother was born human! She was a freak to us, until she had a daughter who was a witch and a deathscythe. Because your father was a deathscythe when you were born you became one as well and it made your weapon side even more powerful than a normal deathscythe. It also made you perfect…" she trailed off.

"So?" I was scared and angry she was bringing up my past life. The life of pain, power, and insanity. The same one that made me into something horrible.

"Out of all the witches in this world only Medusa and I knew of you and we wanted you. So when your parents fought and left you with me that weekend I was able to steal you away. You were about three then, and from then Medusa and I taught you how to use your powers both as a witch and weapon until you mastered it at the age of five." She laughed "Then we started the experiments, and Asura joined us, he was starting to become a kishen and his blood accidently mixed with yours."

I looked away; this was unbearable to have to listen to the past I tried so hard to forget. It wasn't fair, why did I have to go through so much torture? Why did Momma and Papa have to make me stay with Aunty Sabrina even though I told them she was evil? Didn't they know she was a witch?

"And you soon became a kishen yourself, but you were able to control the insanity. You have been our experiment until you were twelve and escaped and ruined everything!" She cried. And the next thing I felt was her hand meeting my tear stained face. "But now your mine again and I won't ever let you go again. Maka-chan, I swear you will never escape or anything, you will stay mine forever." She said emotionless, and with that she snapped her fingers. The kishens then stood me up and we began walking over to Sabrina. She mumbled a spell and gold flames surrounded us and the next thing I knew we were in a dark violet room with a metal table in it.

My body was practically thrown on two the table which only brought more tears to my eyes. How could I end up back here? I heard the distant sound of a newly prepared needle, and turned to see Sabrina eying me devilishly. In her bleached hand as the clattering of her high heeled shoes got louder as she got closer. I felt the needle enter my arm. I screamed out in pain. Another smack.

"Shush my little Maka-chan." She cooed "It was a simple dose of black blood that I managed to steal from that lousy snake woman." Sabrina cupped my face in her hand. Her cold hand that had hurt so many people before me.

"W-why? Why can't you just leave me be?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Because, you're mine! And I won't let anyone else keep you. You are my beautiful niece, experiment, kishen, witch, weapon, everything!" She laughed in a more serious tone.

"Please, let me go home! Let me go home back to Soul!" I cried out. I wanted Soul to come and save me. I wanted to cry into his chest and let him calm me like he did when I was scared. I just wanted _my _Soul.

"Never, my little Maka-chan…" Sabrina said.

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. The sound of her shoes echoed again in the amethyst room until they came to a halt. I heard the automatic door open, but I didn't hear it close.

"Goodnight, my little Maka-chan. May the insanity gain control over your soul." And with that she left, the door clattered shut, and I was left alone to fight the insanity that was racing through my blood once again.

Maka's dream/past

Mama and papa were fighting again; things were being thrown and broken. I was only three then I was in tears as I watched the scene before my hold out. Papa brought up his hand and smacked mama just as she was about to yell at him. Everyone became silent in shock.

"Maka! You're going to Aunty Sabrina's house for the night." Mama said roughly picking me up.

"Kami! Please, I'm sorry! I never met to raise my hand to you. Please forgive me." My papa begged.

"Yeah sure Spirit. It's just like you didn't mean to cheat on me with all those other girls' right? It's always I didn't mean to with you Spirit! I'm done forgiving you." She glared at him as we entered my room. Mama began packing my bag, when she finished we got in the car and drove to my aunt's house. When we arrived Momma explained to Sabrina what had happened, Sabrina gave mom a hug and took my hand.

"Looks like you're going to be with us for a while my little Maka-chan." She said while watching my mom leave.

"Us?" I asked curiously, I had always thought my aunt lived alone.

"Yes, us." Medusa walked out from the shadows of my aunt's house. I knew Medusa even back then because she was the nurse at the DWMA, the place my papa always took me to.

"Hello, Doctor Medusa." I waved happily.

"Hello Maka, do you wanna go somewhere really fun. We can bring your aunt along to kay?" She gave me a smile and I jumped up saying 'Yes, yes.' So we drove until we got to this huge scary, factory like building.

"Aunty, I don't like this place." I said my voice shaking with fear.

"It's not so bad my little Maka-chan." She replied.

"O-okay, if you say so." So I put on my brave face as we got out of the car and walked up. Sabrina suddenly put a cloth to my face; I felt dizzy and couldn't fight back. I then fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up they explained that they were going to teach me how to be a witch and a weapon. I agreed because they I knew if I didn't I would get hurt. We continued the training until I mastered everything a witch or even a deathscythe could do. It felt awesome to have this much power, it was fun. I was five when we ended my training, I was skilled in close, far away, and hand combat, any magic or spell you could think of, and I could use any weapon in my disposal.

After that Sabrina and Medusa became more brutal, they would beat me and starve me. I would spend most of my time on that metal table that was in that stupid purple room. I would be sliced open, stabbed, injected with so many chemicals which included black blood.

During one of the experiments I was introduced to Asura. He had just became a kishen and was a friend to my aunt and Medusa. He cut me and smiled at my pain, put in the process he cut himself and our blood mixed. I was transformed into a kishen without eating any human souls. I screamed my eyes became red and the insanity had finally taken over. Or at least it took over most of me.

"She's, she's a kishen! Thank you Asura, you have helped us greatly!" My aunt bowed to him and he petted her head.

"I gonna go." He said but he walked over to me first, "Good bye my baby." He whispered in my ear. An insane smile plagued my face.

A few years later after many more days like this where I was sliced up and experimented on. I was twelve when I was finally able to escape. I ran and ran until Kid found me he showed me to his dad and they were able to save me. I became Maka again.

I started to devour book after book, trying to experience what the character in the book did since I never got to because I was locked away. I never did get to tell Lord Death about Medusa, but life was alright. I later got a partner named Soul Eater Evans; he teased me about reading and my flat chest. But it was a side effect from all the injections, but I wasn't going to tell him. Life went on and we had happy and sad moments.

We started on a mission, Sabrina was there, and she captured me. I struggled to fight but failed. I was back where I started. I screamed.

End of dream

I woke up with sweat running everywhere on my body. Tubes and a bunch of other stuff were sticking out of me. My dream was pure memory, I felt myself cry. I wanted to go home and snuggle into Soul but I knew I wouldn't be able to ever…

**Cliff hanger! Sorta anyways… I am so sorry for not posting this earlier! I have been busy with a lot of other stuff and was having problems trying to write this chapter. Please forgive me and continue reading my stories. I love you all**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**


	6. Chapter 6: What He's Feeling

Soul's POV

I missed her so much; we all did. She had been missing for a month now, and it has been painful for everyone. Stein and Lord Death both had been unable to locate their souls anywhere. About three weeks into Maka's kidnapping we learned everything about Maka's past, and I cried learning that I reminded her of that life when I teased her. I cried because I should have been able to save her, but I failed. Right now we are all in the Death room feeling bad for ourselves and Maka; but we aren't doing anything to fix it. I looked up from the white floor and looked at everyone's faces, they all had sorrow and grief painted on their tear stained faces. The silence had started to become unbearable and deadly when the mirror began to ring.

"Hahaha, hello Death, how are you!" Sabrina happily chirped. I scowled at her, my anger beginning to bubble over like boiling water.

"Sabrina! Give Maka back now." Tsubaki boldly yelled out, fresh tears claiming her face.

"And why would I give up _my _Maka-chan? After all why would any of want her, especially after her transformations." She giggled her gold eyes shining with happiness. "Wanna see her?" she said in a tone purposely to vex us all.

The great Shinigami remained silent, but glared at the witch through his mask; he was pissed, heck we all were.

"I think I will show you! That way you know what Maka will be enduring for the rest of her life!" She turned to me with a grin plastered on her face. "_I'll show you what you could have saved her from_." I broke, when those words left her black lips.

The mirror Sabrina used was moving and she stepped out of the picture and we then saw a horrific sight. There was Maka, tears running down her cut up, bruised face. She was restrained on what looked like a metal table and had so many needles in her body it was scary. But the worst part was her eyes and the thing she repeated to say.

Instead of her normal, scintillating green colored eyes that were almost always filled with joy there were two black, mad glossed eyes looking up. Her chapped lips kept moving, they were formed into a smile; probably because of the things that Sabrina was injecting her with.

"Soul, where are you? Tsubaki, Black Star? Anyone!" She kept on screaming the same sentence over and over again. A tear slipped from my crimson eyes.

"Maka, were right here! Maka!" I screamed and fell to my knees. What was I supposed to do? The girl I loved was being tormented right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it! The others shouted similar things all trying to gain her attention! Another tear ran down her battered face.

"She can't be right! Sabrina! They will come… they will… won't they." She shook closing her black as night eyes and the mirror was back on Sabrina.

"Sad isn't it? How easy it is to break a soul as strong as hers. Now imagine what I can do to her in a year, or even another month. Imagine when I will use her to fight against you." Sabrina spoke urbanely with excitement filling her voice.

"Dam you! Give her back now before I take your soul!" I stood and yelled angrily at the stupid witch.

"And how are you supposed to do that if you can't even find my soul you dumb little scythe! Today is the beginning of the war between us and you. And when Maka is ready to fight, you'll be the first one she kills." Sabrina screeched.

I stared into her cold eyes, petrified. She was right how was I supposed to go and save Maka if I didn't even know where they were. Dammit I was so freaking stupid. All I want is my miester back. I want to be able to tease her and see the cute faces she makes when she was mad at me. I want her to come back so we can watch movies on the couch after really long missions. I want to be able to cuddle her again when she was afraid. I wanted her back Death dammit!

"That's right you can't." She raised her head looking like a snotty royal person gazing down on the pathetic peasants, in this case us. I growled at her, and my eyes fell back to the bleach colored floor. Tears rolled down my face.

A scream suddenly persisted the air, it was Maka. What the hell were they doing to her, was she in pain or was she scared. Probably both.

"Hahaha! Maka –chan haven't you learned by now squirming around like that will only make the chemicals inject into your blood faster! Thus more pain." Sabrina's irking laugh swirled in the air. Her golden eyes returned from Maka to us. That imprudent smile was again plastered on her snowy white face.

"We will get her back, and we will kill you Sabrina. And Maka, we'll change her back just like last time!" Death roared which only made Sabrina giggle.

"I like to see you try Shinigami! By then Maka-chan will be willingly participating in our cause." Sabrina stated.

"Maka will overcome this and it'll be like when she was twelve again. Nothing you do to Maka will be permanent. And even though it appears you are breaking her soul, but it is only making her stronger and encouraging her to fight back against you!" Death countered back.

"Maybe, but until then she is mine to control and do whatever I please with." Sabrina purred.

"That's not true!" Patty screamed back. "Maka won't ever be yours to control because she knows she has us! Even if we're far apart she knows we are doing everything to help her. Maka is stronger than anyone or anything you have ever met!"

"She's also tenacious and clever, and a fighter! She is brave and won't let the insanity hurt her soul!" Kid yelled.

"Maka is always there to help anyone in need and is always happy. She won't even stay mad that long because she is too busy hitting them with books, and then she's over it…" Tsubaki trailed off

"And what's most important is that she is always there ready to defeat anyone who has given themselves up to insanity and has strayed from humanity. She will kill you Sabrina." We all yelled together at Sabrina.

"Maybe, but I don't care as long as I can get in a few experiments and make her into the most lethal weapon! Besides even if you do morph her back into just Maka-chan she will always have to live with who she was in her past!" Sabrina bellowed.

We all stood silent, she was right. Knowing Maka she'll dwell on the past and take forever to get over it; just like my scar from fighting with Crona.

Silence filled the atmosphere again, the air smelled of tears, anger, and sadness. This seriously wasn't cool. Another scream. Silence.

"Maka…" Black Star, who sometimes said and or acted as an older brother to Maka, whispered.

"Well I must be going now; I do have other 'patients' to see. And Maka-chan has a fight scheduled with one of them. Ta ta." She said and the mirror when blank. New sobs came from everyone and I just stood there dumbfounded. Some way, somehow I will save her. I turned and left with everyone's eyes on my back.

Maka's POV

The boy in front of me was a kishen, with extreme power. I ran forward sprouting a blade from my arm and slashed him. I flipped and stood giggling at him, angry he ran at me. He turned his hand into a gun and began to shoot at me. A bullet paced through my left shoulder, I dropped to my knees but quickly flipped away before he could shoot again. I ran at him again this time a blade came from my leg and I slashed right through him. All that was left was a single red soul floating in midair. I started to giggle, this was all too funny! I dropped to my knees and laughed until to guards took me back to my room.

Outside my door I heard talking. It was Sabrina and one of the guards who just returned me back to my prison like cell.

"She is giving into the insanity…isn't she?" The rough voice of the guard asked.

"Yes and soon she'll lose herself and be ready to help us end the DWMA and everyone associated with it." Sabrina replied back.

I was rapidly hit with memories of everyone, of Soul. I whimpered, how could I let myself slip like that?

'_Don't worry everyone, I won't lose myself. I won't.'_ I thought and kept rummaging through the memories that had just returned two minutes ago. No way was I going to lose myself or kill anyone at the DWMA. It was home, they are my family and families don't kill each other.

I was brought out of my trans when another needle was injected into my skin. I yelped and tears ran down.

"Don't worry Maka-chan, I won't let them take you away or change you back. I know right now you hate me and this place but some day you'll feel different." She spoke while petting my ash blond hair. "I love you Maka-chan." She kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I cried again.


	7. Chapter 7: 4 Years Later

Four Years Later

The gang, Lord Death, Stein, and the other staff members of the DWMA were told by Sabrina that Maka had died three years ago, and two months after her last call. Everyone went on with life but still wanted Maka to be there. The anniversary of the fateful mission with Sabrina was coming up. Two weeks ago Sabrina had said she would come to the school with her army and kill everyone now everyone is preparing for the battle….

* * *

Hey everyone! This is an extremely short chapter I know but just wait the next one will be better I promise :)


	8. Chapter 8: White Hair, Eyes, and Blood

Soul's POV

We stood at the bottom of the gray stairs that led up to our school. We watched the town in front of us waiting and watching for Sabrina. About twenty minutes we started to hear shooting and yelling. Confused glances were paced around the ten of us, until we seen her.

A girl with ash blood hair that fell a little bit past her soldiers was flipping and dogging every attack thrown at her. When she did a backflip we seen her eyes they were green. She smirked at us and grabbed a gun from her pocket and began shooting at Sabrina's men. Four others ran toward her and started to help her.

"MAKA-CHAN, you are being a bad girl again! Looks like you'll have to be punished, and it looks like your friends want to be punished to!" Sabrina, who had just appeared said sternly.

We all froze, and we just stared. Had Sabrina really just called this girl in front of us Maka? The girl started to chuckle and threw her weapon aside.

"I like to see you try witch!" It was Maka's voice. She turned her arm into a blade. "If you haven't forgotten, you have re-awakened all my witch and weapon powers. Not to mention all the chemicals you injected me with; you know the ones that let me control my insanity." She teased.

Sabrina looked furious and her men, which were mainly kishens, started to act the five. Each started running; flashes of bright lights went everywhere. They were all weapons! They fought with an impeccable style and kept switching from each other. Killing every kishen in their disposal.

"Still think you can capture us, bitch?" Maka questioned.

"Maka-chan, how could you! I loved you and raised you to be who you are now. And this is how you repay me? The only family you have left?" Sabrina threw back.

Maka's parents had died a year ago, searching for her, refusing to believe she was dead. Lord Death said he didn't think Maka had anyone except for Sabrina.

"Yeah, making me an experiment is a great way to show love!" Maka yelled back, jumping up and swinging one of the weapons around her. She missed. Barely.

"Fine Maka-chan, you want to play like this, then I guess I will to." She eyed me and threw a sword right at my heart.

"Soul! Move it!" Maka screamed pushing me out of the way, the sword instead impaling her.

Everything froze, it was like when Crona had sliced me. Maka fell to her knees, her comrades began to laugh.

"Wouldn't have done that if I were you witch!" A boy with black hair laughed. We all looked at him to Sabrina who had the look of fear upon her face. We looked down to Maka. Her hair had turned white just like mine, she turned her gaze from the ground to us.

"Are you alright, Soul?" She asked me. Her eyes were white as well and seemed to be glowing. All I could do was nod my head as I watched her stand. She grabbed the sword and pulled it from her torso. Her blood dripped slowly; it was white too.

"Sabrina!" Maka said in a bold voice, "Your soul is mine." The sword in Maka's hand glowed and became larger. It was black with silver swirls on the handle. Maka raised it in front of her jumped and swung for Sabrina.

"Maka-chan! Stop please you don't know what you're doing! You don't really want me dead do you?" Sabrina shakily asked her.

"Yes I do!" Maka cried, tears were streaming down her face. "You took me away twice from everything I knew and loved. You made me insane, you cut me, and you hurt me!" Maka yelled. "But you taught me something…" Maka trailed off.

The others, Maka's friends I mean looked to the ground. They knew what she was going to say, and it was something that made them scared.

"Insanity is just a game, and it doesn't matter if you were forced to play or if you play with free will. All that matters is that you fight, because if you don't, you'll surely be at Death's feet breathing your last breath." Maka screamed as the silver blade sliced through Sabrina.

She landed on her feet her hair went back to its normal color her friends stayed were they were. Maka raised her hands, her eyes suddenly becoming a fiery orange as all the kishens' souls and Sabrina's soul caught on fire.

We watched amazed as she fell into the black haired boy's arms. She stood on her own and thanked him. He then put his fist in the air and sucked in a deep breath.

"Our war is over! Sabrina is dead and we are free! And although we still will forever live with the memories, regret, and insanity we gained at that prison, we will be forever grateful to be free of this war!" He yelled followed by cheers from Maka and the other three.

They all raised their fists together and cheered, tears ran down their battered faces as they hugged one another. Maka happily hugged everyone and cheered the loudest. She was finally freed of Sabrina.

"Wait…"Maka's eyes went blue, and flashed back. "This isn't over yet, there is about ten more coming this way. Remember Sabrina's little army she put over there for back up." Maka mumbled.

"Get ready!" The black hair kid yelled again. A girl transformed into an axe and landed in some boy's hand. The other boy in their group transformed into a tricked out, spiked mace. Maka's hair turned to white again as did her eyes.

After the battle

Maka and the others took out the kishens pretty quick, and instead of going back to her small group, she ambled over to Lord Death. They stared at each other until Maka broke the silence between them.

"If you want to kill us then go ahead. We won't stop you." She said coldly, and the others behind her nodded their heads quietly.

"Tell Stein, Soul and the rest of the gang, and me everything first." He replied.

"Sure, why not." She smirked as the others flipped up to her. "By the way this is Conner, she pointed to the kid with black hair. "He is a shot gun, and his partner is Jackson who is a mace. The girl back there is Lilly and she is an axe, and her partner is Ace who is a halberd." Maka said

"Hello." Conner said while the others remained silent. He gave them a stern look. "May I ask who you all are?"

We each introduce ourselves. Black Star went first, then Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Marie, Stein, and Lord Death.

"So what you wanna know?" Maka questioned coolly. Leaning against Conner. She had seen me glaring. "What? He's like my brother." She growled. To prove her point Conner gave ruffled her hair and teased her a bit. She drew a blade and he laughed. She let out a sigh and turned to Lord Death.

"We want to know everything Maka. From the very beginning." His voice was stern and monotone.

"You got it." She replied happily. And with that all of us went inside, walked into the Death Room and began to talk.


	9. NOTICE PLEASE READ

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME GUYS!

I'm sorry guys but I don't think I am going to finish this story. I might start a similar story but this one isn't going the way I would like it to. So I am sorry dear reader that this story for the time being will not be finished.


End file.
